Godzilla (disambiguation)
Godzilla may refer to... ''Godzilla'' (Film series) Gojira 1954 Japanese poster.jpg| Godzilla Gallery • Videos • Soundtrack 1998godzilla-1266293297.jpg| Godzilla Gallery • Videos • Album/Soundtrack Godzilla 2014 Poster.png| Godzilla Gallery • Videos • Soundtrack FunimationShinGodzillaPoster.jpg| Shin Godzilla Gallery • Videos • Soundtrack • Playstation 4 VR Demo Godzilla (Character) Showa era *The 1954 Godzilla - The Godzilla who appeared in the year 1954, over multiple continuities. Primarily featured in the 1954 film, Godzilla. *Second Showa Godzilla - The Godzilla who succeeded the original 1954 incarnation, following his death in the Showa era of films. Featured across every film in the Showa series, from 1955's Godzilla Raids Again to 1975's Terror of Mechagodzilla. **Minilla - The son of Godzilla in the Showa series. *Animated Godzilla - The Godzilla who appeared in the 1978 animated series Godzilla. Heisei era *Heisei Godzilla - The Godzilla who succeeded the original 1954 Godzilla, following his death in the Heisei era. Featured across every film in the Heisei era, from the 1984 film, The Return of Godzilla, to the 1995 film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. **Godzilla Junior - The son of the Heisei era Godzilla, who succeeded said Godzilla, following his death after his meltdown. *''Godzilla Island'' Godzilla - The Godzilla who appeared in the 1997 series, Godzilla Island. While not officially part of the Heisei era's continuity, the series makes use of Heisei specific designs. *''Adventure! Godzilland'' Godzilla - The Godzilla who appeared in the 1992 educational series Adventure! Godzilland. *''Recommend! Godzilland'' Godzilla - The Godzilla who appeared in the 1996 educational series Recommend! Godzilland. TriStar series *TriStar Godzilla - The Godzilla featured during the events of the 1998 film, Godzilla. **Cyber-Godzilla - The revived incarnation of the monster, seen in Godzilla: The Series. **Second TriStar Godzilla - The son of the prior Godzilla. Was originally meant to be featured in the [[Godzilla 2 (cancelled)|cancelled sequel to Godzilla]], and instead went on to become a protagonist in Godzilla: The Series. Millennium series *''Millennium'' Godzilla - The second Godzilla in the film's continuity, following the 1954 incarnation, as seen in the 1999 film, Godzilla 2000: Millennium. *''Megaguirus'' Godzilla - The 1954 Godzilla incarnation, as seen in the 2000 film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. *''GMK'' Godzilla - The 1954 Godzilla who, after being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, was resurrected by the restless souls of World War II's victims. Was featured in the 2001 film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. *''GXMG'' Godzilla - The Godzilla who follows in the footsteps of the original, featured in the 2002 and 2003 films, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., respectively. *''Final Wars'' Godzilla - The 1954 Godzilla incarnation, as portrayed in the 2004 film, Godzilla: Final Wars. **Minilla - The son of Godzilla in Final Wars. MonsterVerse *MonsterVerse Godzilla - An ancient incarnation of Godzilla who remained dormant for millennia, and only reappeared recently in the present day. First appeared in the 2014 film, Godzilla, and reappeared in the 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and the 2020 film, Godzilla vs. Kong. Reiwa series *Shin Godzilla - An incarnation of Godzilla who arrived in Japan in the modern day. Featured in the 2016 film, Shin Godzilla. *Godzilla Earth - A largely evolved incarnation of the giant monster. First featured in the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. **Godzilla Filius - A cell divided clone of Godzilla Earth, first seen in the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Godzilla’s never featured Ghost Godzilla - Godzilla that was in the cancelled 1995 film Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla. Super-Nuked Godzilla - Godzilla in the cancelled 1995 film Godzilla vs. Super-Nuked Godzilla. Godzilla (Comic character) IDW Godzilla - Kingdom of Monsters.png| ''Kingdom of Monsters'' Godzilla Gallery Godzilla - Gangsters and Goliaths.png| ''Gangsters and Goliaths'' Godzilla Gallery Godzilla - Legends.jpg| ''Legends'' Godzilla Gallery Godzilla - The Half-Century War.jpeg| ''The Half-Century War'' Godzilla Gallery Godzilla - Cataclysm.jpg| ''Cataclysm'' Godzilla Gallery Godzilla - Godzilla in Hell.jpg| ''Godzilla in Hell'' Godzilla Gallery Godzilla - Oblivion.jpg| ''Oblivion'' Godzilla Gallery Godzilla - Rage Against Time.jpg| ''Rage Across Time'' Godzilla Gallery Miscellaneous Godzilla_(Marvel).jpg| Marvel Godzilla Gallery Godzilla_Dark_Horse_Issue_11_Titanic.jpg| Dark Horse Godzilla Gallery Comic4.jpg| ''The Godzilla Comic'' Godzilla Gallery Category:Disambiguation pages Category:Godzilla (franchise)